


Invincible

by guineamania



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Heatwave, challenge, invincible, irritating happy people, one million words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heatwave Challenge for One Million Words.<br/>Julien really doesn't want to climb the highest hill in their area in a heatwave. Mira really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

Sweat ran down his brow as he looked up at their destination. “Oh hell no!” Julien exclaimed as he tried to get air back into his body desperately.  
“Come on lazy, we’ve been practicing all year and we are going to do this,” his far too energetic friend, Mira, laughed from where she was still jogging on the spot. “You said you wanted me to get you fit and I have, now you can do this!” she exclaimed, hauling him back to his unsteady feet. They hadn’t even started yet. Mira had been pushing him all winter to prepare for their marathon. Julien stood up calmly and tried to calm his racing heart. He had run through snow drifts and blizzards to work up to this, all through the depths of winter. He could do this. “Come on, there’s shade at the top,” Mira laughed as they set off up the mountain.   
“Your cheerfulness is honestly depressing,” Julien mumbled but received only another laugh in response. He steeled himself, closed his eyes once again before spurring his burning legs into action. He was going to kill her at the top; but first he had to get there.

Mira let him stop halfway up. “I will kill you, slowly and painfully, I swear on my life!” Julien hissed as he crumpled to the floor next to where she was perched on a rock.   
“You’ll thank me later Jule,” she chirped with a contented sigh. “But isn’t beautiful, looking out over the moors,” Mira grinned and Julien had to agree. The view was marvellous from their height; the sun hit the almost barren landscape and reflected off the few farms that splattered across the fields. It was beautiful and Julien found a smile twitching at his lips. However it was too hot to enjoy the sun for too long. It felt as if his skin was shrivelling slowly and sweat was only a slight relief now. Another bottle of water was empty, thankfully he had plenty more but it wasn’t really helping.   
“Come on, let’s go,” Julien sighed eventually, stumbling to his sore feet.   
“Now that’s the attitude,” Mira beamed once again as she set off jogging. Julien stumbled after her at a much slower pace. Now it was just getting patronising. Damn cheerfulness.   
“Why am I your friend?” Julien hissed as they jogged.  
“You love me really,” she called back to him. 

Julien was dying as they reached the top. He feared that if his boy lost momentum he would roll right back down the moor and that would kill him in more ways than one. Mira was already laid out on the soft grass and Julien had to practically drag himself the last few feet. “Told you it would be fine,” she chirped before being weakly pushed out of Julien’s way. The shade was his, all his. Julien sprawled out, taking in the cool air as he watched the thin wispy clouds float by on the breeze. It was satisfying to get to the top and see this in the summer, he winter was a trial but it all lead to this in the end. However this was his favourite bit, the shade and rest at the top. He laid there and closed his eyes, stalling the journey down. This moment, he felt in invincible.


End file.
